cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MarkvA
Maybe combine your posts? Hi Tedjuh, You seem to be posting lots of very short piecs, which makes it difficult for readers to find other articles. Perhaps you could combine them into a single (or a small number) of longer themed posts, eg "Downtown Missions", "Westview Missions"? Hope this advice is helpful, Tamsin Hello Thank you for all the work you have put in. :D Missions Hey, what do you think should there be a separation of missions and quests? I think so because there are some characteristics of quests that are different from missions. Let me know, I think we have both changed it to different listings and ways of organizing missions page and would like to reach a better consensus. Greg Flood 22:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Any thoughts about where I should put crafting/recipe info if I can't remember what level it is, but have All other info (cost/requires/produces/sells for)?SamO. 08:07, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Language hey Mark, There are some players that have interest in creating the CoE wiki in other languages. Is there any easy way to make this happen? Meaning something easier than making whole new pages in the new languages and basically making a second wiki. Best, Greg Flood 04:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) An offer/question from Matt Ohai Hey Mark, Matt sent me this as part of an e-mail today. What do you think? I know you involvement is more professional, so I don't know what sort of role is appropriate to ask you to play. You are certainly the #1 contributor to the wiki at the moment, and a player so... I would like to ask you to start organizing players for the wiki. If you could pick maybe two or three other players that you think are doing an excellent job, you all can be unofficial wiki workers. They don't necessarily have to post a ton of stuff on their own, but you would all be trying to A. get more player involvement through posting and B. organize and edit wiki posts made by other players/yourselves. As such, you'll need to stay in contact with each other and make sure that everything is formatted in a sensible manner. The wikia interns who are helping out will be great for advice on how to do this. I can offer you guys a special title that only you will be able to wear in the game. Currently, I am thinking 'Archivist,' but I am open to other suggestions. I would rather avoid using the word wiki in the title itself, but I want it to be something that players will ask "Hey, how did you get that?" and you all can say "Oh, I put in tons of work on the wiki at http://www.... check it out!" So, let me know what you think re: other contributors, possible titles, and whether you really want to take this on. If you stay interested in the wiki, it really shouldn't be any more work, and you get the in-game visibility as a bonus. Let me know, Oh and I vote for the title to be House of Gaiana Greg Flood 22:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Wiki title House Gaiana is out apparently, Ohai has plans for the houses. Greg Flood 22:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Contents Hey Mark, How do I add a table of contents to my article? Hey Anonymous http://cityofeternals.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Formatting#Table_of_contents Greg Flood 07:02, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Let's talk Mark i hear my style of writing here is stressing you out a bit. I am - obviously - completely open to your suggestions. Here in Berlin it is almost 2010, so we might not find teh time to talk tonite. Still i'd love to do this as soon as possible! Best greetings and have a good slide into the new year! J Re: Re: Let's talk (How do i ordinarily reply to a message of yours here?? got to get used to it, pardon me) I guess i need to talk to Greg, he had sent me a FB message just mentioning, that my style might not be conform to wiki rules. i can't say, if there is a problem, as i said, i'd be open to any suggestions. love to learn :) Anything else i'd want to say is related to the feature (bug) exploit page (upon it's second appearance i retreated it, but got reretreated by it's author) so, rather say the rest in a private message format. Now almost 11 pm in Berlin, i really HAVE to go partying, hope you'll be free to do the same soon! j Feel free to delete this asap. Creating links Hey Mark, I have tried many times to create the "simple" links, but they never seem to take. Maybe I'm doing it wrong. I enter the "Link title" But the link never tracks to the page I want... Best, Greg Flood 14:12, January 2, 2010 (UTC) huh? what are the mad house quests? What? Who is this? Mark did you get to this question? Anybody? Bueller? :p Greg Flood 07:29, January 9, 2010 (UTC) oh and check this page out http://cityofeternals.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Need_help (yep that is the lazy link) Greg Flood 07:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) swf and xls does wikia support .swf file uploads? .xls? i'd like to upload all the stuff to the image server instead of having to go out to other hosts ----.Vincedq 01:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) General clean up Thanks much! I gotta start going page to page cleaning stuff like weird categories up... Greg Flood 17:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Sannse Mark, i am terribly sorry for the edits around Sannse, then. The text appeared so generic to me, that i was sure it was spam. Sorry, again. Jane is ko 13:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC)